Code Geass: Kallen of the Revolution
by I'mma Genius
Summary: What if Kallen caught a glimpse of Lelouch when she was exiting the truck containing the supposed gas container in the first episode? The next day she recognized Lelouch s the stowaway in the academy. What would happen to Lelouch's revolution if Kallen knew from the very beginning who Zero was.
1. AN

AN:

I've gotten a few complaints about the story. Things like grammar and not editing it enough, and a few other things that the reviewers would like me to fix. Make the story flow more, and I'm going to tweak the plot a bit so it's a little bit easier to follow. I've gotten a few completes that the plots a bit too complicated to follow. The story won't be down long, at most three days. And by the end of it I hope to have the sixth chapter up when I put it back up. So if you had any issues with the story then send me a message or review in the next three days and it'll get fixed.

Lastly I'd like to thank all the reviews and people who have read my story. I know that they're not a lot compared to other stories, but this is one of the first stories I've put a lot of effort in too so the feedback's appreciated. Hopefully when the story is put back up you'll find that the changes I've made make it a better story.


	2. Chapter 1

What if Kallen caught a glimpse of Lelouch when she was exiting the truck containing the supposed gas container in the first episode? The next day she recognised Lelouch as the stowaway in the academy. What would happen to Lelouch's revolution if Kallen knew from the very beginning who Zero was.

**Line break Line break Line break Line break**

**Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break**

**Line break Line break Line break Line break**

Chapter 1: Pointy things pointed at Prince's

…

A dozen different thoughts raced through Lelouch's head as he strode through the school hallway. His footsteps rang loudly as he approached the chiselled-wood door. The bright midday sun peeking through the windows contrasted angrily against Lelouch's morbid thoughts. He stopped at the door, the oak wood was chiselled into the shape of a Britannian door, much like the young Heiress within He knocked, as his insides turned to a steely grey, she was just a piece on the board resounded like a tango through his head.

Just a piece on the board he chanted as the voice behind the oak door answered him.

"It's Lelouch…" he said as he heard the ring of shower curtains sliding inside, "I brought a change of clothes."

"You can come in. the shower curtains closed." Answered the Heiress.

Turning he handle and opening the door, Lelouch stepped inside, taking careful notice of the porcelain figure behind the white shower curtain before distracting his eyes with the dark red of the walls in the room. It was dark, he thought, as he made his way over to the vanity beside the shower. The chandelier in the centre of the room could do nothing against the imposing red of the walls.

"Um, sorry about this," he said, walking over to the shower hub. Astutely ignoring the feeling of disappointment as he gazed away from the dull shower curtain, "they can be a little bit too lively sometimes."

It was dark, he thought, as he examined the vanity beside the shower. The chandelier in the centre of the room could do nothing against the imposing darkened red of the walls.

From behind the curtain, she hummed her agreement with Lelouch; moving along to clean the alcohol from her arms, "it's not bad to have a little fun once in a while." said she, quite aware that the man had stowed away on the truck she had stolen, and later became the voice that had rescued the people of Shinjuku Ghetto from a massacre.

His voice, now that there was no static from the radio sounded a distinct mix of Italian and Britannian, "You mind if you change into some of my clothes now?"

As she heard him place the clothes' in the basket on the vanity she spoke "don't worry about it. I have some things to ask you anyway."

Outside the shower screen Lelouch felt a prick of doubt a he glanced at the shadow on the curtain.

"What did you want to know?"

"First could you hand me that pouch over there," on the dressing bench near him, Lelouch saw a pinkened red pouch, and he had no doubt's that it contained some kind of weapon.

Feeling ill at ease at handing the terrorist a weapon, but knowing that it would be suspicion of him not too, he handed it over. perhaps she would see it as a show of trust, should his plans go sour.

"Sure."

It slipped between the curtain and he wall, showing how easily power could slip out of his grasp. Before the pouch could reach he hand, another, unseen hand same crashing down on his. Leaving her pouch discarded on the shower floor as the Heiress gripped down on his wrist. Crushing all hope of his escape.

"You're livelier than I expected," Lelouch said levelly as he forced himself to regain calm, he had expected something like this; he knew that she would restrain him before she would question him. She would need the illusion of safety before she questioned him. So he would give it to her.

"When you're dealing with someone who could take victory against Britannia you have to be careful."

And in one sentence, his chances of diverting her attention away from Lelouch Lamperouge came crashing down.

"So you figured it out. May I ask how?" asked Lelouch as he thought what he could possibly do to stop her from impaling him.

"I saw you on the truck…" and Lelouch's contingency plan went down the drain, "I thought you had died, until you walked into class this morning. Then when you read that passage in class I realised that you were that voice."

"So what do you intend to do now," Lelouch said, cursing that he'd used his power on her this morning.

"Why did you, a Britannian help us?"

"Why would you, a Britannian join a terrorist cell," he retorted to buy time, as his brain worked furiously to solve his latest problem.

"Tell me why you saved us," Kallen said angrily, as he came to a realisation, there was no way out of this. She tugged on his arm, as she bent to retrieve her purse, and he swallowed heavily as she knocked the curtain slightly, and he caught a glimpse of her.

"I did it because I have the same objectives as you did," he answered as he heard the clink of a blade, "I thought it would be such a waste to have you all rounded up and killed."

Behind him the phone rang, and Lelouch groaned a little, the caller on the other end would be the executor of his now obsolete plan.

"If I don't answer it, someone will come," he said hoping the Heiress wouldn't be mad when she realised the point of the phone call.

"All right," and he retrieved the phone with his free hand.

"Hello… Ashford Academy student council," answered Lelouch.

"It's for you," he said as her blade grazed threateningly along his arm.

Grabbing the phone from the Britannian, Kallen answered, "hello."

"I'm glad you're alive and well… Q-1," Kallen's eyes darting back in confusion to Lelouch.

"The day after tomorrow, at 16:00."

"The observation deck of the Tokyo tower. Come alone."

"Why are you doing this," she spoke frantically, both to the receiver and to Lelouch; only to have the caller hang up, in her frustration the curtain to the shower was pulled open, revealing her to Lelouch.

Thankfully, Kallen noted, he had his back turned to her; so her body would not become engraved into his memory. She dropped the phone as she held Lelouch in place with one arm, and used the other to apply the front of her blade to his neck. "What was that?"

"I was going to use that message to convince you I wasn't the one who contacted you over the radio in Shinjuku," Lelouch said, hoping that the truth would ebb her anger.

"Why, would you do that," Kallen said as the blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"I thought that you never saw me in the truck, I was going to use the phone call to convince you that it wasn't my voice over the radio. But because you saw me in the truck it didn't work."

Relaxing the blade slightly, Kallen asked another question Lelouch hoped she wouldn't. "But why would you need to hide your identity from us in the first place. You're hiding something else, just being Britannian doesn't mean you'd need to hide your identity."

Nodding slightly, Lelouch felt the cold sweat run down his neck, "yes_.__ I wasn't hiding my identity just because I was Britannian. But i_f I tell you…" said Lelouch as he came to a conclusion, don't tell her royalty and get killed. Tell her your royalty and maybe not get killed. "You can't tell anyone else. Not even the other members of your cell. This cannot leave this room, ever."

"Why shouldn't I tell them," she argued, "why shouldn't I tell them that the voice that saved us turned out to be a Britannian who was going to hide his identity from us and use us for his own purposes?"

"Because I wasn't going to use you," Lelouch grumbled, "my goal and yours are similar. To achieve mine I need to free Japan."

"And what exactly is your goal, _L-Lelouch_." She mocked, "What could you possibly want that involves freeing Japan."

"I want to kill the Emperor," Lelouch said, and he couldn't help feeling satisfied as her hands jumped in shock.

"Why would you want to kill the Emperor? You tell me everything you're planning… and if I think your lying, so help me," and the blade bit into the back of his neck again.

"He's my father," he said.

"Impossible," she growled, "He couldn't possibly be related to Charles zi Britannia."

"I am," he said softly, "my real names Lelouch vi Britannia. You remember the story of what happened to the vi Britannia branch don't you."

"What," muttered Kallen, as she looked over Lelouch again, everyone noble knew who the vi Britannia siblings were. Lelouch vi Britannia was famous for being disowned at ten, it had swept around the world in a matter of days. He was the laughing stock of nobles to this day. And then a horrible thought occurred to her… Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch shared the same name, age and they both looked alike.

"You can't be…" she muttered as the blade edged away from his neck. "Both the siblings were killed in the invasion."

"That's what everybody thought," Lelouch said, "after the invasion everybody just assumed that we were dead because we didn't reveal ourselves."

"Well then, that means that I'd be doing the world a favour," Kallen growled, the blade pinching into his skin, "ridding the world of Lelouch vi Britannia."

"So you're going to kill the person who you in Shinjuku ghetto," Lelouch asked as he turned his head, to catch her eye. They were an angry blue, the only indication that she was half-Japanese.

Scowling Kallen edged the blade closer to his hair line, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat then."

"Having the same goal as you isn't enough," said Lelouch sardonically

"You don't have the same goal. You want to kill the emperor. Not free Japan," retorted Kallen.

Snorting to himself, Lelouch hurriedly told her about his fall from grace when his mother, Marianne was assassinated. How he suspected it was his father behind the assassination, how he had promised to himself that he would destroy his father and all he stood for. It was here, when he revealed that he was doing it all to make a better world for his blind and crippled little sister that the blade was finally the blade was eased from his neck.

He went on, studiously telling her about his Geass, knowing that she would become an intricate part of his plans now that she knew his heritage, and his goal. At the end Kallen forced him to tell her about his interrogation of her earlier, only removing the blade once more when he informed her that he had a limit of one use per person.

As the blade eased away from his neck, and she released his hand from his grasp, he told her, "um, by the way… I can see you."

She shrieked closing the curtain quickly.

"Sorry, anyway. Don't tell anyone about the Geass and my linage. Even your comrades, as for the phone call, go to the tower; I'll tell you what I have planned when the others are there." Lelouch said as he slipped from the room, contemplating a healthy smile at the turn of events.

…

"The student council doesn't require much actual work," said Lelouch as he and Kallen paced down the deserted hallway.

"Beyond the occasion paperwork, we also plan social events," Lelouch explained as Kallen smiled slightly feeling the well-worn fabric rub up against her, taking an odd sense of pride of only wearing Lelouch's outer garments, nothing else.

The light conversation they held made it easier to forget that she was talking to the 11th Prince of Britannia and a fellow terrorist. "By events, you mean the cultural festival?" she asked as she flicked her eyes towards Lelouch.

He nodded, "Along with the Cross-Dressing festival, the absolute silence party, and going to class in your swimsuit day." Lelouch supplied listing the many insane practices of the school.

"Huh, what are those," Kallen asked as they turned into the student council room.

"Our president's weird tastes, she'll get you involved in stuff so be prepared," Lelouch answered as they drifted through to the student council room.

"Nii-sama, it's awful!" cried Nunnally as Kallen stared at her, not able to comprehend that this small fragile girl was a Britannian Princess.

"What is it," Lelouch asked worriedly, as he approached Nunnally, but then he caught sight of the TV screen.

'_Oh.'_

The whole student council was in front of the TV, Nunnally in her wheel chair surrounded by Milly, Shirley, Nina and Milly. As he studied them, he caught Milly's eye. They were a combination of suspicion and impatience.

"Prince Clovis has died!"

Beside him, Kallen swallowed. Slowly they approached the screen, Kallen studying Lelouch as they approached. No doubt in her mind that he had '_purposely omitted'_ this from his confession in the bathroom.

On the screen Margrave Jeremiah, leader of the Purist faction, Lelouch noted, was giving a speech about the death of his big brother.

_"Prince Clovis has passed away! While fighting for peace and justice against the eleven's"_out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Q-1 scowl.

"_He died a martyr!__" _No, he died begging for his life Lelouch noted absently.

_"We all must push down our sorrow and carry on his will!" the Knight shouted._

_Quickly the voice switched to female as a reporter took over, "We've just received new information. The man suspected of murder has been captured. According to the report, the man arrested is an honorary Britannian." _

As the camera swivelled in for a closer look at the man's face Lelouch groaned internally as he began to plan the man's rescue, no matter how stubborn he may be he was still Lelouch's friend.

_"Private Suzaku Kururugi, the suspect is a former eleven. Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi!"_

Groaning to himself Lelouch left the room, silently followed by his Q-1; it looked like his next miracle had been decided for him. Now he only needed to prepare for the opportunity to present itself.

…

In the early morning of the next day, Kallen awoke to find someone's hands wrapped around her provocatively, cocooning her from the cold by the man's natural warmth. Dully, she noted that one of the hands had managed to slip down the back of her pants, gripping one of her cheeks in his hand. The other, was tangled in her hair, pulling her tightly against his chest.

Blushing furiously she removed the hand from her bum, and freed her hair from his entangled grasp. Slowly she slipped from the embrace, and at the same time ignoring the part of her that wanted to go back into his arms. She recalled that she and Lelouch had spent most of the night planning the extraction of Suzaku Kururugi from his prison. By the end of the night two things had been accomplished, one was malleable plan to extract the boy, the second was the destruction of any doubts Kallen had about Lelouch's conviction.

Absently she noticed that the crinkled clothes she had on were the same ones that Lelouch had supplied her with yesterday, as she tiptoed away from the bed and towards his desk, she wrote a note telling him she had left for her home and that to contact her if he had any trouble. It was a bleak, bland and blunt note, with no indication that nefarious plots where underway. Satisfying herself with one last look at her sleeping companion before she left, she giggled to herself as she thought what her father would think.

It would almost be worth the look on her father's face to tell him that she had spent the night with Britannian royalty. And then tell him that this particular royal wanted nothing more than to practise patricide.

Of course, naturally thoughts of her father brought to her mind the other side of her family. The one that usually made her hate herself. Her mother was like a double edged blade. On one hand her mother was the only connection she had to her Japanese heritage, while on the other, she was also the person who had submitted herself to a life of reticule just to be in the presence of her father. Now she would not even stand up for herself.

Taking one last, long look at the pile of sheets and the Prince beneath them; she remembered the hollow tone Lelouch spoke of when he explained to him his mother's demise. They were in a similar position, his mother was gone, hers was a shelf of her former self, and both their fathers were to blame. A bitter, treacherous thought swirled through her head as she left, which created both happiness and sadness within her, leaving her with bile in her throat. At least she still had a mother.

**Line break Line break Line break Line break**

**Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break Line break**

**Line break Line break Line break Line break**

I'm uploading this chapter again, I've grammar checked it and made slight alterations throughout the chapter.

Thanks for those reviews, its helping decide what to change and what to keep.


End file.
